Caf-Pow Overdose
by Shortcake99
Summary: One-Shot: What happens when Abby gives Ziva some Caf-Pow?


Ziva woke up to the ring of her alarm clock, she didn't really need it but she set it just in case. She got out of bed and got dressed ready for her morning run. When Ziva came back, she jumped into the shower to get rid of the sweat that had built up on her body. Ziva dressed casually in a pair of black cargo pants and a green top. When she was just about to walk out of the door, her phone binged indicating a text.

'Don't forget my Caf-Pow Ziva!' Ziva laughed at the text she had received from Abby and quickly texted back. 'I will not'

Ziva walked into the coffee shop and ordered the teams usual orders and a Caf-Pow for Abby.

"Excuse me ma'am" Ziva glared daggers at the shop assistant who wondered what he had done wrong. "We only have extra large Caf-Pow today, do you still want one?"

"Yes" The shop assistant brought back an extra large Caf-Pow and handed it over to Ziva, as well as giving her the cost, which Ziva paid and then walked out the door, swaying her hips.

Ziva parked her car in the parking garage and headed straight towards Abby's lab, figuring that Abby would need a Caf-Pow as soon as possible. She was right, the moment Ziva walked into the lab, Abby pounced on her, taking away the Caf-Pow and slurping loudly. Abby noticed that something was wrong with it.

"Ziva, you got me extra large!"

"They did not have the normal ones"

"Do you want some?"

"Me?"

"Yes Ziva, you"

"Okay"

Ziva took a slurp of the caffeinated drink and instantly smiled. She could see what Abby was talking about when she said she was addicted. Looking at Abby for permission to have another sip, Abby approved and looked upon her friend who was quickly becoming hyper.

"Abby" Ziva spoke in a stage like whisper, which caused Abby to break into fits of giggles. "We need to prank people"

"Like who?"

"Tony and McGee"

"Yeah, let's go"

Abby finished what Ziva had left in the cup and they slowly went up the stairs, creeping along like they were in a movie. Firstly, they went to McGee's desk and Abby super glued his keyboard while Ziva took the screws out of his chair. Then they moved onto Tony's desk, Abby ran behind the divider and pulled along a miniature version of Tony's desk and showed Ziva, who quickly moved his full sized one out of the way ready for Abby to push the mini one into place. Abby went to Ziva's desk and started messing pens lids around to make it look like Ziva hadn't done anything. When Abby finished, she and Ziva turned around to look at their work and quickly slipped back down to Abby's lab to drink her spare Caf-Pow in the fridge.

Gibbs walked into the squad room and nearly did a double take. Dinozzo's desk was about a foot shorter and was covered in mini-versions of his equipment. Deciding to do nothing, he sat at his desk and waited for the havoc to commence. McGee and Tony walked in together and once they saw the mess in which Tony's desk was in, McGee burst into chuckles and Tony ran straight towards his desk. McGee then walked towards his desk and he placed his fingers on his keyboard and tried to sit down all at the same time, he ended up crashing to the floor and bringing his keyboard with him. Gibbs sat there looking highly amused drinking his coffee, slightly startled by the shout of

"Abby!"

They quickly made their way down to Abby's lab only to be greeted by the sound of classical music and the image of Abby and Ziva trying to be ballerinas. When they thought they had seen it all, Ziva burst into song, one suspected one being from The Sound of Music. Abby and Ziva grabbed some brooms and started to dance ballroom with the brooms as their partners.

"Zzzzzziiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Aaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyy"

"You lurve Tony!"

"You lurve McGee"

"WE LOVE GIBBS" Abby and Ziva said at the same time, and then they burst into fits of giggles and slowly started to fall asleep. Tony and McGee reached forwards to stop the girls from hitting the ground. Gibbs just stood there loving his girls back. The guys then left the girls and went back up to the bull pen, preparing to taunt them when they awoke.

**AN/ Hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
